Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney's Fun
Major Events Season4Silhouette.png|Barney & Friends Logo barneyhomevideologo.PNG|Barney Home Video Silhouette Logo 1997 Barneycastcrew1997.jpg|Cast and Crew 18856 312087336275 699456275 5319333 7736063 n.jpg|Cast of Season 4 (without Maria and Mr. Boyd) barneymandela.jpg|Barney Meets Nelson Mandela (March 24) barneygreatadventurebts.jpg|Filming Barney's Great Adventure (July-August 1997) Actimates barney box.jpg|Actimates Barney is Released (September 11) Herbew barney.png|Hachaverim Shel Barney (Israel Production) Silhouette *January 14: Barney's Sense-Sational Day and Run, Jump, Skip and Sing are released to stores. *March 18: Barney's Colors & Shapes is released to stores. *March 24: Barney Meets Nelson Mandela. *Early April: Production for Season 4 began. *April 8: Barney's Musical Scrapbook is available to pre-order. *May 6: Barney's Musical Scrapbook is released to stores. *May 27: Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage is available to pre-order. *June 24: Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage has a release in stores after only being available at the tour. *July 1: The updated version of Barney Magazine is released to stores. *July 8: Camp Wannarunnaround is released to stores. *Late July: Production for Barney's Great Adventure began. *August 5: Barney's Adventure Bus is available to pre-order. *August 26: Happy Holidays Love, Barney and the re-release of Waiting for Santa are available to pre-order. *August: Production for Barney's Great Adventure ended. *September 2: Barney's Adventure Bus is released to stores. *September 9: Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! is released in stores *September 11: Actimates Barney, Actimates TV Pack and Actimates PC Pack are released to stores. *September 23: Happy Holidays Love, Barney is released to stores. Also, Waiting for Santa is re-released and has new previews. *October 7: Barney's Good Day, Good Night is available to pre-order. *November: Hachaverim Shel Barney debuts in Israel, marking the first time the Barney & Friends TV series was produced outside the US. *November 3: Season 4 premieres on PBS. Barney & Friends episodes become encoded with signals to interact with the Actimates Barney doll. *November 4: Barney's Good Day, Good Night is released to stores. *November 27: Barney, Baby Bop and BJ performed Imagine at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *November 28: Season 4 finale on PBS. *Barney's Big Surprise is filmed at the Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Winston-Salem, North Carolina. *The launch of www.barneyonline.com New Barney & Friends Episodes and Songs Season Four Episodes Firstdayofschool.jpg|First Day of School|link=First Day of School Iseverybodyhappy.jpg|Is Everybody Happy?|link=Is Everybody Happy? Penniesnickelsdimes.jpg|Pennies, Nickels, Dimes|link=Pennies, Nickels, Dimes Wevegotrhythm.jpg|We've Got Rhythm|link=We've Got Rhythm Ticktockclocks.jpg|Tick Tock Clocks!|link=Tick Tock Clocks! Waitingformrmacrooney.jpg|Waiting for Mr. MacRooney|link=Waiting for Mr. MacRooney Letsbuildtogether.jpg|Let's Build Together|link=Let's Build Together Itstradition.jpg|It's Tradition|link=It's Tradition Apictureofhealth!.jpg|A Picture of Health|link=A Picture of Health Playball.jpg|Play Ball!|link=Play Ball! ADifferentKindofMystery.jpg|A Different Kind of Mystery|link=A Different Kind of Mystery Goingonabearhunt.jpg|Going on a Bear Hunt|link=Going on a Bear Hunt Letseat.jpg|Let's Eat|link=Let's Eat Treemendoustrees.jpg|Tree-Mendous Trees|link=Tree-Mendous Trees Goodcleanfun.jpg|Good, Clean Fun! |link=Good, Clean Fun! Easybreezyday.jpg|Easy, Breezy Day!|link=Easy, Breezy Day! Allmixedup.jpg|All Mixed Up|link=All Mixed Up Ohbrothershesmysister.jpg|Oh, Brother...She's My Sister|link=Oh, Brother...She's My Sister Onceapondatime.jpg|Once a Pond a Time|link=Once a Pond a Time EIEIO.jpg|E-I-E-I-O|link=E-I-E-I-O Songs Havingfunsong.jpg|Having Fun Song|link=The Having Fun Song Listentothemockingbird.jpg|Listen to the Mockingbird (Barney's Version)|link=Listen to the Mockingbird (Barney's Version) Thepopcornsong.jpg|The Popcorn Song|link=The Popcorn Song Letsplaytogether.jpg|Let's Play Together|link=Let's Play Together TheLandofMake-Believe.jpg|The Land of Make-Believe|link=The Land of Make-Believe LaughWithMe!.jpg|Laugh With Me!|link=Laugh With Me! Ouranimalfriends.jpg|Our Animal Friends|link=Our Animal Friends Campwannarunnaroundsong.jpg|Camp WannaRunnaRound|link=Camp WannaRunnaRound (song) Ahikingwewillgo.jpg|A Hiking We Will Go|link=A Hiking We Will Go Pickupyourpartoftheworld.jpg|Pick Up Your Part of the World|link=Pick Up Your Part of the World Thatiswhatitmeanstobeafriend.jpg|That is What it Means to Be a Friend|link=That is What it Means to Be A Friend Itsabeautifulday.jpg|It's a Beautiful Day|link=It's a Beautiful Day Makethedough.jpg|Make the Dough|link=Make the Dough Nothingbeatsapizza.jpg|Nothing Beats a Pizza|link=Nothing Beats a Pizza Turkeyinthestrawbarneysversion.jpg|Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version)|link=Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) Ilovetheholidays.jpg|I Love the Holidays|link=I Love the Holidays Itssnowing.jpg|It's Snowing!|link=It's Snowing! Heysantaclaus.jpg|Hey Santa Claus|link=Hey Santa Claus Itstwinkletime.jpg|It's Twinkle Time|link=It's Twinkle Time Whatmakesaflowersopretty.jpg|What Makes a Flower So Pretty?|link=What Makes a Flower So Pretty? Justonemorething.jpg|Just One More Thing|link=Just One More Thing Theclassroomsong.jpg|The Classroom Song|link=The Classroom Song Colorsallaround.jpg|Colors All Around|link=Colors All Around Icanseeitonyourface.jpg|I Can See It on Your Face|link=I Can See It on Your Face Penniesinmypocket.jpg|Pennies in My Pocket|link=Pennies in My Pocket Tenlittlepennies.jpg|Ten Little Pennies|link=Ten Little Pennies Listenwhenpeopletalk.jpg|Listen When People Talk|link=Listen When People Talk Weloveallclocks.jpg|Ticky Ticky Tock|link=Ticky Ticky Tock Bymyself.jpg|By Myself|link=By Myself Tryandtryagain.jpg|Try and Try Again|link= Try and Try Again Cleanupdoourshare.jpg|Clean Up! Do Our Share!|link=Clean Up! Do Our Share! Youcancountonme.jpg|You Can Count on Me|link=You Can Count on Me Sailingoutovertheocean.jpg|Sailing Out Over the Ocean|link=Sailing Out Over the Ocean Theconstructionsong.jpg|The Construction Song|link=The Construction Song Itsafamilytradition.jpg|It's a Family Tradition|link=It's a Family Tradition Itsagreatday.jpg|It's a Great Day|link=It's a Great Day Ohhowilovetrees.jpg|Oh, How I Love Trees|link=Oh, How I Love Trees Squishysquashywashy.jpg|Squishy, Squashy, Washy|link=Squishy, Squashy, Washy imagine.jpg|Imagine|link=Imagine Whenyouhaveaball.jpg|When You Have a Ball|link=When You Have a Ball Rollrollrolltheball.jpg|Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball|link=Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball Shareyourstuff.jpg|Share Your Stuff|link=Share Your Stuff Inandoutthewindmill.jpg|In and Out the Windmill|link=In and Out the Windmill Itsafunfunsunnyday.jpg|It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day!|link=It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! You'vegottobeyou.jpg|You've Got to Be You|link=You've Got to Be You It'sccccoldbrrrr.jpg|It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR!|link=It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! Theyumyumsong.jpg|The Yum Yum Song|link=The Yum Yum Song Wayupinatree.jpg|Way Up in a Tree|link=Way Up in a Tree Ickysquishygooeyooey.jpg|Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey|link=Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey Keepyoursneezetoyourself.jpg|Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself|link=Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself Why.jpg|Why|link=Why Gonnahaveapicnic.jpg|Gonna Have A Picnic|link=Gonna Have A Picnic Themorewecrankthehandle.jpg|The More We Crank The Handle|link=The More We Crank The Handle Booksarefunsong.jpg|Books Are Fun!|link=Books Are Fun! Gagglegigglewiggledance.jpg|The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance|link=The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance Everyanimaltalksinitsownspecialway.jpg|Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way|link=Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way Theadventuresong.jpg|The Adventure Song|link=The Adventure Song Thebuttersong.jpg|The Butter Song|link=The Butter Song Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: David Joyner/Josh Martin/Maurice Scott, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks /Adam Brown, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) (debut) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) (debut) *Keesha (Mera Baker) (debut) *Robert (Angel Velasco) (debut) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) (debut) *Jeff (Austin Ball) (debut) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) (debut) *Curtis (Monte Black) (debut) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) (debut) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) (debut) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Sheryl Stamps Leach *Dennis DeShazer Writers *Stephen White *Mark S. Bernthal *Perri Verdino-Gates *Mitch Lobrovich *Donna Cooner *Heidi B. Kirby *Troy Charles *Rebecca Self Snider Editors * Vickie Sterling * McKee Smith * Laura Cargile * Bryan Norfolk * Tim Werner * Deborah Cornish (Dialogue Editor) * Denice Crowell (Dialogue Editor) * Don Clark (Sound Editor) Directors *Fred Holmes *Steven Feldman *Jim Rowley *Bruce Deck *Eric Norberg (Associate Director) *Terrie Davis Manning (Associate Director) *Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) *Murray Campbell (Lighting Director) *Casey Cook (Lighting Director) *Colin DeFord (Technical Director) *David Boothe (Audio Director) *Penny Wilson (Performance Director) *Caroline St. Denis *Joe Phillips (Musical Director) *Bob Singleton (Musical Director) *David Bernard Wolf (Musical Director) *Randy Breedlove (Director of Studio Operations) Producers *Jim Rowley (Supervising Producer) *Ben Vaughn (also Senior Consulting Producer) *Linda Houston (also Consulting Producer) *Jeff Gittle (also Senior Producer/Consulting Producer) *Martha Datema Lipscomb Coordinators * Julie Hutchings (Production Coordinator) * Kelly Maher (Production Coordinator) * Steven G. McAfee (Production Coordinator) * Perri Verdino-Gates (Writing Coordinator) * Amy Atherton (Art/Craft Coordinator) * Jill Hance (Music Coordinator) * Charles King (Music Coordinator) * Jonathan Smith (Music Coordinator) Audio * Ronald G. Balentine (Production Audio) * Craig Chastain (Post Production Audio) Designers * Victor DiNapoli (Production Designer) * Jess Nelson (Production Designer) * Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) * Ken Craig (Lighting Designer) * Barry Phillips (Associate Production Designer) * Lisa Odette Albertson (Wardrobe Designer) * Bob Phillips (Scenic Designer) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Designer) * Jimi White (Makeup Designer) Artists * Jimmy Ellis (Storyboard Artist) Researchers * Patsy J. Robles-Goodwin * Kimberly Thornton * Joy Starr * Patricia Williams * Lory Plummer Stylists * Debra Hertel Haefling (Hair Stylist) Specialists * Mary Ann Dudko (Educational Specialist) * Margie Larsen (Educational Specialist) Operators * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Oz Coleman (Camera Operator) * Tom Cox (Camera Operator) * Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) * Tommy Turner (Camera Operator) * Van Smalley (Camera Operator) * Clay Armstrong (Camera Operator) * Scott Dailey (Camera Operator) * James Johnson (Videotape Operator) * Dudley Asaff (Videotape Operator) * Al Ray (Boom Operator) * David Smith (Boom Operator) * James Johnson (Boom Operator) * Todd Davis (Light Board Operator) Grips * Buz Cannon (Key Grip) * Trey Smith (Best Boy Grip) * James Edwards * Jeffrey Jon Shoppers * John Reneau Electricians * Todd Davis (Best Boy Electrician) * James Edwards * Jeffrey Jon Dressers * Aggie Davis-Brooks (Set Dresser) Props * David Cobb Special Effects * David Cobb Leadman * Tim Thomaston Foremen * Bennie Miles (Construction Foreman) Carpenters * Mike Ficher * Carmelo Gomez * Charles Hodges * Ed Larsen * Dan Leonard (Lead Carpenter) Painters * Chad Isham (Scenic Painter) * Mike Rainey (Scenic Painter) Sewing * Barbara Baker * Robin Harp * Susan Mayes * Mimi Clemmons * Traci Hutton * Natalie Sergi-Saari * Susie Thennes Stitchers * Amelia Clemens (Costume Stitcher) Technicians * Chris Reedy (Costume Technician) * Lawrence Aeschlimann (Costume Technician) Buyers * Mindy Cranston (Wardrobe Buyer) Mixers * Gary French (Rerecording Mixer) Interns * Diana Romaine (Production Intern) * Tamera Tasch (Production Intern) * Corey Jones (Production Intern) Greenspersons * Kelley Johnston Coaches * Shelley C. Aubrey (Dialogue Coach) Teachers * Sandra Gilpin * Valinda Kimmel Supervisors * Lisa Odette Albertson (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Catherine Reynolds (Script Supervisor) * Charles Bailey (Construction Supervisor) * Ray Henry (Costume Shop Supervisor) * David Cobb (Costume Shop Supervisor) * Wes Gilpin (Child Supervisor) * Mary Evans (Child Supervisor) * Dianne Gillham (Child Supervisor) * Lisa Odette Albertson (Costume Supervisor) * David Baertsch (Post Production Supervisor) * Bob Dauber (Post Production Supervisor) * Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Supervisor) Managers * Sandra Jantzen (Production Manager) * Charlotte Spivey (Production Manager) * Sue Shinn (Production Office Manager) * Georgia Ford Wagenhurst (Costume Shop Manager) * Terrie Davis Manning (Stage Manager) * Jena Atchison (Stage Manager) * Jill Hance (Manager of Music Services) * Lisa Arbuckle Greif (Manager of Music Services) * Julie Hutchings (Manager of Talent Services) Secretaries * Austin Gray (Production Secretary) Engineers * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) * Wayne Cook (Video Engineer) * Randy Patrick (Video Engineer) * Michael E. Hardin (Video Engineer) * James Johnson (Post Production Engineer) Accountants * Randy Dalton (Senior Production Accountant) * Debbie Cottle (Production Accountant) Lyricist/Composers * David Bernard Wolf * Stephen Bates Baltes * Lory Lazarus * Holly Doubet * Joe Phillips * Willy Welch * Angelo Natalie * Jim Rule * David Friedman * Tony Peugh * Eddie Coker * Kevin S. Devine * Stephen White Assistants * David Voss (Assistant Performance Director) * Caroline St. Denis (Assistant Performance Director) * Donna Ivers (Assistant Producer) * Gail Lee Dunson (Assistant Production Coordinator) * Braden McDonald (Production Audio Assistant/Production Assistant) * Bart Stephens (Production Audio Assistant/Production Assistant) * Malcolm Johnson (Production Audio Assistant) * Brenda J. Galgan (Production Audio Assistant) * Tim Thomaston (Production Assistant) * Craig Wrights (Production Assistant) * Jeff Burson (Production Assistant) * Craig Chastain (Post Production Audio Assistant) * Brian N. Blevins (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Janet Bush (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Rhonda Richards (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Santiago Molena (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Kristen Schnaffner (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Christine Stolp (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Sarah Sunderman (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Denise Rohr (Costume Assistant) * Dianna Littlepage (Costume Assistant) * Gilbert Gonzales (Costume Assistant) * Ken Weber (Wardrobe Assistant) * Mandy Cranston (Wardrobe Assistant) * John Brooks (Assistant Accountant) * Beth Reed (Assistant Production Accountant) * Joel Zoch (Production Assistant) * Brian Sheffield Hunt (Assistant of Props) * Debi Theis (Carpenter's Assistant)